


Fictional Other x Reader Imagines/Drabbles/Oneshots

by SelfKinsert



Series: SelfKinsert Self Inserts [2]
Category: Selfshipping Community
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Imagines, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfKinsert/pseuds/SelfKinsert
Summary: it's ya boy tallstar comin' at'cha with some fictional character x you things from my tumblr; title states the schtick of the characters but for the most part I keep everything gender neutral bc yeah bro
Relationships: Favorite character/Reader, Fictional Crush/Reader, Fictional Other/Reader
Series: SelfKinsert Self Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682878
Kudos: 9





	1. [TallTalks] Intro

yo whaddup

my tumblr is @selfkinsert and I'm posting some of my imagines here onto ao3

this is the romantic fic, there's a platonic variant too but that one also is mainly centered around arospec stuff and commonly features romance repulsion

moving on enjoy the endless drabbles


	2. [GN|Artist!F/O x Writer!Reader|Drabble] Workaholic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for eating things that aren't food

You were typing away at your computer, each click of the keyboard followed by another letter appearing on your screen. You didn’t pay much attention anymore, your mind having shifted entirely into focus mode and each word going through your head for less than a second before it shifted off to your fingertips and finally into the screen.

You didn’t even let your adorable datemate’s poke to your arm distract you, still giving life to universes that you will never reach. You were left through the window, looking into it from afar and taking control.

You received another poke, this time at your cheek, but still didn’t move your gaze from the screen. You paused for a moment to think of the proper word to use, and felt a different touch on your face, which finally snapped you out of it.

Your datemate stuck out their tongue, paintbrush poking your cheek while they gave you a joyful look. 

You blinked a few times at the silent exchange of looks you shared; theirs excited to get your attention and yours vaguely annoyed at being interrupted.

You turned your head further and bit into the paintbrush, turning to face your computer screen again and your partner seemed shocked for a second.

The confused glance changed into a shout of “WAIT NO NOT AGAIN—” when you gave a powerful bite to the brush and snapped it in half.


	3. [GN|Engaged|Imagine] A Reception To Die For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (using the 'imagine' bracket for exceedingly short fics)

“You’re sick,” you state calmly to your partner as you swipe up the laptop from their lap.

“No— C’mon! I just wanna get things done!” they whine, moving to sit up and grab the device back only to break out into coughs.

“[Petname]…” They huff, finally lying back down. “I know that you’re happy about this,” You hold up your hand, flashing the engagement ring they got you, “but you can wait a good few days until you’re not sick before trying to get married!”

“What? You don’t think that a box of tissues is the most romantic wedding gift there is?” they joke. “Maybe I want to see you in your [dress/tux] through my blurry, dying eyes!”

You gently bonk them on the head after setting their laptop aside, trailing your hand down to boop their nose. “I’d prefer to marry a [man/woman/person] when they’re _not_ half-dead.”

“You’re the one who said yes to this, so you’ve already signed your life to dealing with me!”


	4. [GN|Depressed!Reader|Drabble] What You Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader is implied to have depression in a disorder way (PTSD, bipolar, major depressive, etc.) instead of a just 'woops not a good day' way

“Babe?” a voice murmured from outside of your little blanket cocoon. You grumbled at the sound of your partner, feeling the bed dip when they sat on it.

The front of your blanket lifted, showing the wide and worried eyes of your dearest, but a smile widened on their face. “There’s the sweetest person to ever exist!”

You smiled despite yourself but it was quick to fade. You didn’t feel well, but not in any sick way; this was a far too common occurrence and you didn’t like it one bit.

Their own smile disappeared and the blanket dropped. You half expected to hear the door open as they left, but instead felt them move around until they were behind you, arms wrapped around your little caterpillar self. They held you gently, but it was still firm and loving.

The small smile on your face returned as you shut your eyes, scooting back against them.

“I’ll be here as long as you need me, but I feel like a quick depression nap is in order,” they murmured against the back of your head, only a comforter separating you two.

You couldn’t help how you felt; this had been going on for as long as you could remember. Feeling too tired to do things but too awake to sleep very well, feeling empty and hollow while at the same time feeling too much, hating yourself one moment and caring about yourself the next, even in the tiniest of bits.

You sometimes felt like you never deserved [F/O]. You felt like they deserved better than you. You were only a burden, you’d think as they doted on you during times like this. You were just baggage tying them down.

But, just like right now, you felt… loved. You weren’t always used to it, and sometimes you’d shy away. Each time you did, they backed off, but still reminded you.

Whether you wanted physical affection, words of love, or just someone to be around, they were happy to give it. Even when you weren’t feeling well enough to talk back to them, they’d ramble away as soon as you nod for them to. They never asked for words back, they always spoke in a voice at just the right volume about anything from how they had a good day to one of their interests.

Every word from their mouth was like music, and their touch could go from electric shocks of joy to a mild comfort, just like now. You could practically taste their care for you.

And that was just what you needed.


	5. [GN|Short!F/O x Tall!Reader|Imagine] Gentle Giant

You lean down, giving a gentle kiss to your partner’s forehead.

They swat at you with fake annoyance, grinning despite themself. The height difference was never really a problem, but they loved to act like they hated the affection.

It was times like this that you really enjoyed being around them. Being the big tall [GF/BF/DM] that they needed. You’d scoop them up when they’re sad, take things off of high shelves, drape your body over them like an adorable blanket.

…You liked this.

It was nice.


	6. [GN|Nonverbal!Autistic!Reader|Drabble] A Handful Worth Carrying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: I have autism and have been in the nonverbal sitch before so this is mainly written from personal experience

‘You’re a handful,’ your mind always tried to tell you. It always tried to convince you that every little problem you had was ten times worse than it was and then, when you act reasonably for something dreadful, it blamed you and said you were overreacting.

“Hey, [Name],” a soft voice called nearby, and you looked up. You didn’t look into their eyes, but you still watched the mouth of your partner, which curled into a sweet smile. They recognized the difference between your normal silence and your overthinking silence. “I love you,” they said gently.

You looked down again, but a smile was on your face as you looked up again, rocking back in your chair before falling forward again. The movement eased your nerves, and you recognized the figure of your partner’s hand held out to you.

It took you a few moment to understand what this meant and you paused in your movements, trying to focus on the parts of your mind that remembered this kind of stuff. After a few moments, you reached out for their hand with your own, looking down at your lap as they gently ran their thumb over your knuckles.

You didn’t say anything back to their little show of affection, and a part of you tried to convince you that that was one of the worst things possible. But you looked up at your partner’s mouth again, seeing that it was still in a soft smile as they focused on other things, just holding your hand idly, and you remembered something.

Even if you were a handful, your partner is eager to carry you to each corner of the Earth just if it would make you happy.


	7. [GN|Stylist!F/O x Celebrity!Reader|Drabble] Stylish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through a rough spot and was obsessed over a certain game so if u catch the references rad and good onya!!! also I tried to keep the reader gender neutral/androgynous while having fun w/ their outfit but I might have slipped too femininely sorry

You hurried to get through the crowd, ignoring the people calling for your attention and looking around for the head of hair you saw earlier. You quickly found them, a grin breaking on your face as you dusted yourself off, casually strutting up behind them and tapping on their shoulder.

They looked over at you, only to look incredibly shocked. You weren’t very surprised; you were quite the impressive sort. You wore only the finest clothes from the most famous brands, and your clothing complimented your figure very well.

A gorgeous pair of sunglasses with red and black striped rims and an oversized rectangular shape hid your eyes, lower down showing a thick black choker tied tightly around your neck with a fancy red jewel in the middle. A black faux-leather jacket covered your shoulders and arms, carrying the Zhade logo on your left breast, the jacket’s unzipped form revealing a red button-up of silk with yellow floral designs embroidered. Lower yet were tight faux-leather pants that shown off every little curve of your form, topped off with tall platform heels. You were absolutely stunning, and your wardrobe cost more than the entire building the fashion shows were held in could ever make in a month.

“Well, hello!” you cheerfully chirped at the winner, adjusting your jacket. You noticed how their eyes followed your hands, tightly encased in more black faux-leather, these being fingerless gloves, and jangly jewelry on your wrists. “It’s amazing to meet the one and only [F/O]! I saw everything you’ve done out there!” you praised them, but they simply stared [up/forward/down] at you in pure awe at being in your presence. Their mouth was hanging open, and you gave a sweet giggle.

They quickly shut their mouth again, clearing their throat before risking speech. “T…t-thank you, uhm, [Mr./Mnx./Ms.] [Name]! That’s… Wow. I never expected to be able to talk to _you_ …” they said in a breathy, disbelieving voice. You let out another smooth laugh.

“Well, I run the contests! Of course we’d meet one day! Besides, you have so much talent, I’d be remiss to not see it up close!” You gave a very appreciative look over their form, noticing how every piece they wore was coordinated to perfection. Everything from their base layer to their accessories were all from the same category. “You know, if you ever want to save money, you could always model on your own. You certainly have the body for it!” They let out a nervous and embarrassed sound, and you placed a hand on your chin as you looked them over. “No, really! You look fantastic!”

It wasn’t a lie. Their body type filled out their clothing perfectly, and everything was clearly tailored to perfection. They weren’t wearing any Strava or Zhade products, not even from Cantata, but they still looked absolutely marvelous.

“I might have to hire you one day,” you admitted, looking up and meeting their gaze again. “Be this a stylist or a model, you’d look great making my outfits or posing in them!”

They laughed nervously, rubbing the back of their neck. “I… I don’t know about all of _that_ …”

“Nonsense!” you chided, wagging your finger in an exaggerated way. “You may not be confident in your appearance, but know that _I_ am! You can strut your stuff perfectly, and that’s just a fact, whether you believe it or not!” They opened their mouth to talk, but were cut off as someone else approached you, and you gave the stylist an apologetic look. “We’ll finish this conversation tomorrow at, say, noon? I’ll be at your boutique!”

“W-well—” they began, but you cut them off as the fan began to drag you away.

“It’s a date!” you shouted out before disappearing.

They were left staring after you, mouth hanging open as your last words rang in their head.

…A date with the one and only [Name]…

They fought back a squeal as a photographer approached to ask for something for the magazine they were commissioned by.


	8. [GN|Celebrity!F/O x Stylist!Reader|Drabble] Sharp-Witted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another bout of references to the last fic

“Would 900 be enough?” the classy woman asked, a smile reaching your face as you explained you could certainly come up with an outfit for her for that budget. “Perfect! I only have 100 grand on me right now, so I’ll get back at you tomorrow with the extra 800!” Your eyes widened as you realized exactly how high her budget was.

She ended up shooing you off, making you sigh and look around. You never got used to these afterparties; you weren’t nearly as fancy as everyone else who got here. Sure, you won a few international fashion contests, and you ran a boutique that had a 99% success rating, but you weren’t _that_ important! Really!

You were just about to find a way to the exit when a very unfamiliar voice called out your name. You quickly glanced over, your eyes widening once more at the sight of the celebrity who approached you.

“So! You’re [Name], right?” they asked, and you found yourself nodding very briefly. “Perfect! I’ve seen your outfits on the runway a lot,” they explained, placing a hand on one of their hips and giving you a very bright smile, looking [up/forward/down] at you. “I just wanted to get in a word before you disappear, but I’d like to say that I’m a pretty big fan!”

Your mouth opened, though no words came out. They let out a smooth laugh, reaching up a hand and putting their index finger underneath your chin, pushing up and shutting your mouth with a small click of your teeth.

“Don’t catch any flies, now, [Name]. I’ll be visiting your shop soon, so you better be looking your best!” they gently chided. They looked away as their name was called out, glancing at you once more with a soft grin. “Good luck out there, [Name]! Though, I don’t think you’ll need it!”

They dashed off into the crowds of expensive clothing, disappearing behind the shadows of more people who approached you, eager to be seen with the one and only Supreme Stylist.

You got complimented a lot on your makeup and how it framed your face, yet each time anyone asked you what brand of blush you used, you had no response other than saying it was a natural blend.


	9. [GN|F/O Fanclub|Imagine] Writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the f/o fanclub AU is basically a world where _you're_ the fictional character and your F/O is a selfshipper who ships themself w/ u. it... actually has a storyline but this is basically when the AU came to be + some kinnie jokes since yeah

[F/O] tapped their fingers across the keys as they eagerly typed up a gathering of excited tags at the cute drabble someone had written for them. It was so cute to imagine a world where [Y/N] [L/N] was real and they weren’t, with [Y/N] so obsessed over them and watching their source every day, writing and drawing them, wanting others to…

You blinked a few times at the new notification on your blog, seeing someone had reblogged your fic about a reader insert. You clicked onto the notes and looked at their tags, which were flooded with keysmashes and praise that they were too shy to put into their own reblog, making you smile.

You decided to take a look at their blog, blinking a few times at how you were met with the visage of your own fictional other, made in a Picrew. The rest of the blog was filled with their color scheme and… this person acted exactly like them.

You laughed a little at how you clearly just met a fictionkin in their natural habitat, not knowing how your F/O was giggling the same way with the same thoughts after lurking on your blog a bit further.


	10. [GN|F/O Fanclub|Drabble] Daydreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mainly wanted to shoot some positivity to ppl who aren't good at writing/drawing but still selfship so.

[F/O] wasn’t the best at drawing or writing. In fact, they consider themself rather… poor at it. That doesn’t stop them from trying, enjoying their little random doodles of imperfect anatomy, tapping over the keys of their computer as your picture fills their mind in their wonderful fictional world…

They had to stop their writing every now and again to squeal and kick their legs, covering their face and their massive blush. Lots of times their short drabbles went from descriptive to a cutesy script format, complete with asterisks and acronyms moreso meant for them to read in private and fantasize about instead.

It’s strange how a simple “*snuggles up to you and curls up under the bed*” can turn to “They curl up against you under the bed, nose pressing into your back between your shoulderblades and arms around your waist. Their breathing evens out slowly and yours does, too, due to the comfort of their embrace.”.

Even when they didn’t have the energy to write out long scenes, they could still daydream, imagining you and them going on all kinds of adventures. 

Maybe this would be that one AU where you’re a monster-person! You could be that big scary dragonmorph, or you could be some kind of cute satyr, or… Wait, what if this time they imagine that one AU where you and them share a _school_ together! You can be the popular kid and they’re the cute shy one, then you decide to approach them because you find them cute, and you take them out on a date and you fall in love with them and kiss them and hug them and then you get _married_ and then—

[F/O] squeals again, fanning their face and kicking their legs excitedly. There’s nothing in the world that can ever make them happier than _you_.


	11. [GN|F/O Fanclub|Drabble] For Exposure

[F/O] perked up at the notification appearing on their device, eagerly clicking the bubble and looking at their messages. Their eyes widened as their favorite artist had responded, stating that they finished the commission and were waiting for payment. [F/O] swears that they had never opened up PayPal faster, nor had they ever sent money as quickly, either.

It only took a few more minutes for the artist to send the completed [shipname] fanart they were paid to make, and [F/O] eagerly responded.

_**[Username]:** oh my heeeeck!! thank you thank you thank you! it looks so awesome!!! worth every cent oh heck. i’m so gonna do this again okay?? thank you!!!_

They could never hold back their baby levels when it considered their fictional other, [Y/N]. The artist thanked them for the commission and mentioned how fun it was to draw, but [F/O] was on cloud nine, focusing on the drawing, so precise and perfectly drawn…

The best part was how it made their heart flutter. They quickly downloaded the picture and set it as their wallpaper, cropping out the image of their persona’s face and switching their icon to it, pausing as they realized something was missing.

They blinked before editing their bio and adding the username of the artist with a smile, quickly flopping back into their bed afterwards and watching the ceiling with twinkling eyes and a grin that was already hurting their cheeks. This day just _can’t_ get any better.

…Can it?


	12. [GN|F/O Fanclub|Imagine] Roomies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE IS WHERE THE STORY TRULY BEGINS

“Hey, [F/O]!” [Platonic Fictional Other] shouted out up the stairs to their roommate. “Your commission came in the mail, and if you don’t come get it then I’m gonna burn it!”

[F/O] shrieked and raced down the stairs to save their beautiful drawing of [Y/N] before their dastardly best friend could desecrate it. [F/O] went as far as to smack [P/F/O] on the shoulder for it, getting a giggle in response. “Dude, you _suck_!”

“C’mon, you know I wouldn’t do that!” [F/O] raised their brows and [P/F/O] sighed. “Okay, I did it _once_. Ease up and take a joke, ya nerd.”

[F/O] made a sound along the lines of “pthlthflthbl” in annoyance before grabbing their gift and jumping up the stairs two at a time. [P/F/O] smiled while watching them, enjoying the sight of how their dearest friend was so excited over something like this.

I mean, it’d be weird if [Y/N] was _real_ , but they’re just some [insert media] protagonist who goes on wacky adventures. They’re nothing more than a flat image and pen on paper.

…Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE IS ALSO WHEN MY SPAM OF CHAPTERS END BC SPOONS ARE LOW BUT EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS TO BE ADDED AS I CONTINUE WRITING ON MY BLOG


End file.
